Secret's Revealed
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: Just when you can't think things can't get any worse. It does.  This is the second part of 'Snape's Secret'
1. floating head

Floating head

[If you haven't read the story 'Snape's Secret' I wrote then I would really recommend you read it because it links to this story]

A month had passed since Emily and Rachel had found out that the famous Harry Potter was their half brother.

Emily had grown to except this fact and had gotten pretty close to Harry seeing as though they were in the same year and both in Gryffindor.

However Emily's twin had done quite the opposite. She hated Harry, and refused to get to know him. She also hated the fact Emily was getting horribly close with him.

Rachel sat at the Slytherin, sulking. Sulking was what she tended to do now. She twirled the end of her green and silver tie round and round her little finger. Not bothering to touch the steaming hot roast dinner that was neatly presented in front of her.

Students were still entering the Great hall as she sat there. She noticed the gleam of Draco Malfoy's slivery blond hair out of the corner of her eye. She detested him since him and his father had locked herself, Emily and their friends Amy and Sophie in their basement that they had turned into a cell.

Her eyes suddenly pricked up at the sound of her twin and her best friend's voices.

She watched as they walked on past her table.

Recently she had isolated herself from the group more, being told that Harry Potter was your half brother wasn't something Rachel wanted to hear. To everyone that knew, she was being stubborn and unreasonable. And what was worse was that she was being compared to her older twin. She was perfect in the eyes of almost everyone, and then there was her, the troublesome, annoying and stubborn twin. For once she wanted to be the perfect one.

She noticed as the three of them noticed her looking and they all gave her a small sympathetic smile.

However she didn't notice Draco Malfoy had taken a seat next to her.

He gave a slight cough and Rachel then stopped staring at her friends and turned to look at the boy next to her.

She stood up planning to leave the hall, seeing as though she wasn't hungry anyway, but Draco tugged her arm and she fell back on the seat again.

Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, now remove your hand from my arm before I cast a spell that will make it drop off" Rachel said before he could he speak.

Draco quickly dropped his hand to his side.

Rachel stood up once more and walked out the great hall. She turned to the right as she headed towards the Slytherin common room when she saw a little head poking out from one of the classroom doors.

She stopped to look at the little head but it had already gone, she walked over towards where she thought she saw the head. She turned to the right where the classroom door was shut. She peered inside the room but saw nothing.

She heard footsteps behind her; she turned and saw Amy standing there.

"Rach, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Oh Draco was annoying me. So I left, and I wasn't hungry anyway" Rachel explained.

"Oh I see what you doing standing here?" Amy frowned at her.

"I thought I saw something but obviously not" Rachel replied peeking into the classroom again but still nothing was there.

"I see..." Amy said a look of concern on her face.

"Where's Em?" Rachel asked.

Amy paused, as if she was trying to think of an excuse.

"She's with Harry isn't she?" Rachel sighed.

"She was when I came out" Amy muttered. She knew how much Rachel disliked Harry and didn't want to put her friend in an even worse mood.

"Rachel?" A voice shouted from down the corridor.

Rachel groaned under her breath.

She saw Draco Malfoy pacing down the corridor.

"What do you want? I said I don't want to hear what you've got to say" Rachel snapped.

"Just listen to me...please" Draco said as he approached the two girls.

"Sod off Malfoy" Amy snarled.

"I wasn't speaking to you was I" Draco snarled back.

"Oh put a broom in it" Amy said kneeing Draco.

Draco slid to the floor in pain.

"Nice shot" Rachel laughed.

"Thanks" Amy grinned.

"I'm going back to the common room, see you in a bit" Rachel said as she carried on walking.

"Okay" Amy chirped and went off back towards the great hall.

Just as Rachel was turning the corner she looked back at Draco and she could have sworn she had seen a head popping out of the classroom again.


	2. Dumbledore's Warning

Dumbledore's Warning 

It had been a few days since Amy had successfully kneed Draco Malfoy in his private parts. And since then Draco had been sure to avoid both girls.

It was breakfast and Rachel was once again staring at her plate of food like it contained rabies.

"You know, you really should start eating properly" a familiar voice said from behind her shoulder.

Rachel turned round and saw her twin standing there. She noticed she was carrying her potion's book.

Rachel said nothing but did a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I think we need to talk" Emily said biting on her lips.

"About what?" Rachel asked one of her eyebrows raised in a perfect arch.

"About Harry, our family, the way you're behaving" Emily said her voice calm but her eyes contained flickers of anger that Rachel knew was never a good sign.

"Ok" Rachel said blankly.

"Meet me after potions" Emily said before walking off towards were Ron and Harry were sat.

Rachel turned back round to face her plate. She scowled at it before pushing it away from her.

She didn't notice the glance of her father watching her as she do so. She also didn't notice Dumbledore getting up and talking his normal standing place in front of the school.

"Good morning everyone, I have an announcement I need to make before you all leave for your classes"

A few mutters and moans could be heard throughout the houses.

"I feel I need to make this clear to all students. We do not tolerate bullying, stealing, or rule breaking kindly in this school. Myself and certain members of the staff have noticed that some particular students are doing themselves no favours in the way they are, at this present time, behaving. If this behaviour continues, action will be taken. That is all." Dumbledore gave a nod and returned to his seat.

Not surprisingly this had caused an uproar of noise.

Rachel frowned and looked towards her sibling, Emily was still staring at were Dumbledore had just been standing and she noticed the corner of her mouth twitch slightly. She also noticed that Ron and Harry were talking hurriedly to each other, looking confused.

She then turned to look at Amy who was sat at the Ravenclaw table looking slightly sheepish.

And then she looked finally at her other closet friend Sophie who was perched on the end of the Hufflepuff table, looking rather annoyed, talking to a boy called Nick.

She returned her gaze back to Amy, her head facing downwards, not blinking, nodding every now and then at Luna Lovegood who was talking to her.

Soon breakfast was over and Rachel was getting up when she saw Amy, who had for some reason, seemed to be going out the door at an unusually high speed.

Rachel picked up her pace as well, following Amy as sped down the corridor.

Rachel saw her turn right which she frowned at because she knew for a fact Amy had charms and that was in the other direction.

Rachel followed Amy has she went down numerous corridors. Then Amy did a rather strange thing. She stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the Slytherin corridor. After she briefly checked her surroundings she began to scurry down them.

Rachel reappeared from her hiding place behind a knight statue she began to once again follow Amy.


	3. Amy's choice

Amy's choice

Rachel's mind was racing, thinking of all the possible reasons Amy would be heading for the Slytherin common room and how she would get past the Slytherin portrait.

To Rachel's surprise when she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner to the Slytherin corridor Amy wasn't there.

Rachel paused for second, trying to work out where she could have gone when a voice said.

"Are you looking for friend Amy, Miss Snape?" Rachel jumped and looked behind her but there was no one there, she frowned in confusion.

"Rootie did not mean to frighten Miss Snape" Rachel's head shot round to see Rootie the house elf standing before her.

"Rootie? What are you-"

"Rootie noticed Miss Powell enter the wrong common room. Rootie thought about following Miss Powell but then Rootie saw Miss Snape looking confused and Rootie wanted to help Miss Snape".

Rachel blinked at how fast the small elf had spoken.

"Thanks...Rootie" Rachel nodded before heading towards the portrait.

"Password?" the portrait snapped.

"Turpitude" Rachel said hurriedly.

The portrait swung open and Rachel scrambled inside.

She immediately spotted Amy being one of two people in the whole room.

Rachel's mouth dropped at the sight in front of her.

She was so shocked that she dropped her copy of '_Your destiny in a cup' _book and caused a bang as it hit the stone floor.

"Rachel!" Amy said alarmed.

Rachel didn't reply her eyes darting from Amy to the blonde haired boy that was equalled shocked next to her.

"Rachel what are you doing here? I thought you had divination?" Amy said her cheeks burning a bright shade of red.

Yet again Rachel didn't answer.

"Rachel, I was going to tell you, I promise" Amy said walking over to Rachel.

"Why him Amy? For goodness sake!" Rachel snapped.

"I didn't think you'd re-act this badly" Amy said her eyes wide.

Rachel stared at the blonde boy her eyes flared

"Rachel? Am I missing something here?" Amy asked, suddenly extremely worried.

Rachel grunted a perfect snarl on her face.

"Rachel, Look It wasn't really me. I can't help who I'm related to can I?" The blonde haired boy suddenly said.

"Don't you dare talk to me" Rachel growled under her breath.

At this the boy grimaced and looked away guiltily.

"Can somebody please explain?" Amy asked looking between the two of them.

"Tell her then" Rachel shouted.

The blonde boy scrunched up his face and looked away as he began to tell the tale.

_It was mid October 1979. Professor Sybill Trelawney was rushing down the steps from her tower and rushing frantically to Professor Dumbledore's office. _

_She didn't bother knocking as she burst through the door, out of breath and red faced, and sweating slightly. _

"_Professor, I have vital information for you" Trelawney panted in between gasps of air._

_Dumbledore's eyes flickered as he turned from his fireplace to look her in the eyes._

"_Then please go ahead and tell me" he said leaning over the desk. His hands intertwined with each other. _

"_I have the predicted the prophecy..." she trailed off. Her eyes were black and her wide rimmed glasses hung slanted across her bony face. _

_Dumbledore leaned a fraction closer over his desk._

"_Go on" he urged._

"_A boy born in the end of July in the coming year will be the one to rise against the 'Dark Lord'" _

_She stared at Dumbledore who was now pacing back and forth across the room. _

"_Professor, I must go back and attend the charts. Is there anything more you need to ask?" Trelawney asked._

"_That will be all thank you Sybill, for now" Dumbledore said, continuing to pace._

_Trelawney nodded and hurried away. _

_Unbeknown to the two professors a death eater was lurking in the corridors, a death eater named _

_Jack Cooper had heard all of the conversation and was on his way back to update Lord Voldemort._

"-And I'm his son, Niall Cooper" the blonde haired Slytherin was shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

"So, you're the reason that Rachel's mother is dead..." Amy said staring at the boy who she only moments ago had been kissing.

"Well it wasn't actually me, it was my father" he said braving a glance in Rachel's direction.

Amy stared blankly at him.

"I don't know what to say" Amy said.

"Rachel on behalf of me and my father, I'm sorry. I know sorry isn't good enough but that's all I can" Niall pleaded.

Rachel licked her lips slowly as she stood there.

"I suppose you can't help who your father is. But just don't expect me to be best friends with you" Rachel said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What's the time?" Amy asked suddenly in a panic.

Rachel's eyes widened,

"11:15" Niall said.

"11:15, SHIT!" Rachel said picking up her book she had dropped.

"Rach what are you panicking for, I thought you had a free period now?" Amy said frowning.

"I do, but I said I'd meet Emily and now my free has nearly finished and she's probably going to shout at me" Rachel replied hurriedly making her way towards the door.

"One thing Rach" Amy called. Rachel turned round her hand on the doorknob, "You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"No" Rachel said giving her a small smile before rushing out the door.


	4. Arguments

Arguments 

Rachel barged into the Gryffindor common. There was only a small group of 4th years there and Emily was one of them.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DIRTY SLYTHERIN!" one of the Gryffindor boys yelled his wand raised fiercely in front of him.

"I'm dirty in a different kind of way babe. Now sit down and close your ugly trap" Rachel replied calmly her eyes glowing and a smirk on her face, not even bothering to reach for her wand.

The boy stared at her then sat down looking a bit flushed.

"Rachel what do you think you're playing at? Coming in here, get out come on" Emily said crossly pushing her sister towards the portrait hole.

Once they were the other side of the portrait Emily straight away started to question her twin.

"Where have you been? I asked you to meet me after potions" Emily said crossly, her arms crossed.

"Sorry I was busy" Rachel said smiling.

"Busy enough to miss Divination?" Emily asked her eyebrow raised.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know I missed Divination?" Rachel asked a tint of worry in her voice.

Emily smiled as she picked up on her sister's worry.

"Trelawney...and dad" Emily said now back to being serious.

"Dad? Why is it that every teacher feels the need to tell dad everything, just cause he's a teacher" Rachel huffed.

"I mean really-"Rachel said continuing to rant, and ignoring her sister's vigorous head shaking and not picking up on the panic on her face. It was only went Emily whispered a harsh 'Shut up!' that she finally stopped talking.

"In future it would be best to check your surroundings _before_ talking about someone" a blunt voice said fiercely from behind.

Rachel's shoulders stiffened as she slowly turned around.

"I knew you were there really..." she said smiling unconvincingly up at her father.

"Of course" Snape said smirking.

"Well...I better be going now...lots to do..." Rachel said turning on feet to leave.

"I don't think so" Snape said grabbing the back of her cloak. "And I just came to tell you that you will be serving detention for a month for missing Divination"

"WHAT!" Rachel shouted spinning round.

"If you continue to shout it will be two months" Snape said getting close to Rachel's face.

Rachel stepped back.

"But I might have a very good reason for not being in Divination" Rachel said pouting.

Snape raised his eyebrow at this.

"What reason would that be then?" Snape asked folding his arms.

"I was sick" Rachel blurted.

It was quite clear that neither Snape nor Emily believed this.

"I see. And did you see Madam Pomfrey?" Snape questioned sarcastically.

"Well, no but I was sick" Rachel replied feeling the pressure of Snape's glare.

"Well then you were clearly not that sick, therefore you could have attended Divination" Snape said.

It was obvious that Rachel was getting extremely annoyed.

"If it was Emily that had missed a class, you wouldn't be giving her detention" Rachel shouted.

Emily gasped slightly and looked a mix between cross and hurt as Snape made a noise that resembled a hiss as he grabbed Rachel's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"How dare you say that, we need to talk about your recent behaviour, you will meet me in my office tomorrow at 9pm understood" Snape said grabbing hold of Rachel's arm.

"Fine" Rachel said not bothering to argue as she knew she would eventually lose the argument, and stormed off down the corridor.


	5. Yule WHAT!

Yule what? 

Rachel was sat at the Slytherin table with Amy in the great hall. Although Amy was a Ravenclaw the other Slytherin's didn't seem to mind and had got used to Amy sitting there most breakfast and lunches.

The two girls were talking about the previous day,

"So how did the meeting with your dad go?" Amy asked grinning.

"It was bloody awful" Rachel sighed doing a dramatic sigh. Amy laughed as she began to explain what had been said.

"Oh so you have to spend more 'quality time' with your family then. Wow bet your gonna love that" Amy said laughing.

"Yes, I cannot wait" Rachel answered sarcastically.

At that moment Emily came over,

"I heard dad told you to spend more time with me and Harry"

"Yes. He did" Rachel scowled.

"He told me to keep an eye on you, being the older and more mature one" she grinned at Rachel who was looking less than happy at this present time.

"I swear you just live to make fun of me" Rachel said smiling slightly.

Emily grinned.

"Harry is looking forward to spending time with you, he feels very upset that he hardly knows you" Emily said looking slightly saddened.

Rachel looked at her twin and felt a twinge of guilt, her twin was strong, brave and clever, everything a strong Gryffindor required. And when she saw he twin looking as sad as she did she felt sick to her stomach with guilt, which was a quality Slytherin's tended to lack.

Just then Dumbledore's voice rang out,

"Everyone, please can you be seated" there was a mad dash of students going back to their original houses. Amy got up to go back to her house when Rachel tugged at her sleeve and she feel back down.

"Rach, I need to go back to my house" Amy said standing up again. Rachel once again pulled her back down.

"Just sit here, no one is going to notice" Rachel grinned.

"Fine" Amy said slamming a book down on the table.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your house?" someone from behind Amy asked.

Amy snapped round recognising at once who was talking.

"Niall?" Amy said confused.

Niall grinned at the face she was pulling.

"Don't need to sound so surprised, I am in Slytherin house" he said laughing.

But before Amy could reply Dumbledore started to talk again.

"I would like to inform you all of an event that is going to take place here in six weeks time. This event happens every 50 years and we are lucky enough to be host to this legendary event"

Suddenly the boy Sophie had been talking to the other day, Nick, yelled,

"THE YULE BALL"

Dumbledore groaned.

"Yes Mr Latham. The Yule ball"

This time everyone started to shout things out and began to talk amongst themselves.

"I would also like to point out that, I want all students to be on their best behaviour and welcome our guests with true Hogwarts spirit" Dumbledore shouted, trying to make his voice be heard of the chattering of students.

After Dumbledore had finished talking, the students went back to discussing what they knew about the event.

"What's the Yule Ball?" Rachel asked turning to Amy.

"How can you not know what the Yule ball is?" Niall laughed.

Rachel however didn't find this funny.

"I wasn't talking to you was I?" Rachel snapped.

Niall looked a bit hurt but went back to talking to the person the other side of him.

"The Yule Ball is an event which brings three schools together, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang" Amy explained.

"Doesn't sound too bad I guess" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah..." Amy said getting up "We have to dance. Which means you have to wear a dress, BYE" Amy said hurriedly before rushing off.

Rachel sat there for a second taking in everything she had said, and then it suddenly clicked...

"WHAT!"


	6. The Disadvantages of being a Ravenclaw

The Disadvantages of being a Ravenclaw

Rachel was once again walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, her cloak trailing behind her, walking at her normal slow pace. Over the last two days, which was when she had first found out about the 'Yule Ball', she had been thinking nearly none stop about it. She had come to the decision that she wasn't going to enjoy going for numerous reasons. Reason one being, she hated dresses. Rachel was defiantly _not_ a dress person, much to her sister's dismay, who was very much a girly girl, and was extremely upset that her sister did want to wear an identical pink and white dress which she was planning on wearing to the ball.

Another reason was that she had nobody to go with. She had though, much to her horror, been asked by Colin Creevey the 'snivelling ugly baby' (as Rachel and Amy called him) to accompany him to the ball.

However the memory of Colin asking her did make Rachel smile briefly at knowing that Amy had successfully given Colin a bogey hex more than once, and also the fact that she herself had added to his humiliation and given him an elephant trunk, unfortunately the trunk had not sprouted on his nose but in a much more humiliating place, to which Colin ran off crying and was trying to pull his jumper down over his growing elephant trunk.

Rachel was currently heading to the Great Hall to have breakfast, which this time, she was thinking about eating, her stomach gave an approving grumble as she thought of the toast and bacon that would no doubt be waiting for her.

However once again Rachel's thoughts had been broken and her attention had turned to the only other person in the corridor, Amy. Rachel assumed that Amy was going to see her secret boyfriend Niall, but she was sure she had seen Niall also heading down to the Great Hall only moments before herself. And what was more odd, was that Amy was carrying a bag, which looked liked it contained nothing at all.

Rachel contemplated following her friend once again. At first she decided against it, thinking that she might be classed under a stalker if she kept spying on her friend.

However Rachel's curiosity and just plain nosiness kicked in when she heard Amy make, what sounded very much like a whimpering noise.

Never being one for leaving one of her closest friends to suffer in silence or to miss out on a piece of possible gossip, Rachel once again trailed after Amy.

Amy was being a lot more secretive lately, and it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed, she was also either attending late to lessons, or missing them altogether which was unlike the small forth year. She was normally on time to lessons and worked extremely hard, having been sorted into Ravenclaw, it was without a doubt, that Amy was indeed clever, but being a Ravenclaw has its disadvantages, one being, you aren't usually the slyest person in the world. Amy was indeed, no match for Rachel who being sorted into Slytherin was excellent at not being spotted.

Much to Rachel's bemusement, Amy had stopped in an alcove just before the turning to the Gryffindor common room, and was currently untying her blue and silver Ravenclaw tie and exchanging it for the red and gold Gryffindor tie, then shoving the unneeded Ravenclaw tie back in her bag.

After she had done this she made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was currently eating grapes, gave the portrait the password and headed inside the common room.

Rachel lingered on what to do, should she follow, wait or just go? She decided after a brief minute to wait, as she was unsure what she was doing and was most likely to be spotted by Amy if she followed, but decided not to leave as she was keen to see what her friend was doing.

Rachel waited in the alcove where Amy had previously been, waiting for her to return.

It had only been 10 minutes before she saw Amy shuffling back out of the common room, her bag now looking a tiny bit fuller. Amy herself was looking rather like she was going to vomit at any second, she paused for a slight second then whizzed off down the corridor again.

Rachel immediately began to chase after her again.

It was just before Amy was turning to go into the Ravenclaw common room that she, what looked like from where Rachel was standing, collapsed.

Rachel's instincts kicked in again, and she ran over to Amy's side.

"AMY?" Rachel said crouching down to Amy's side and shaking her slightly.

Amy's eyes flickered open, and Rachel saw that Amy was crying and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Amy what's going on, are you alright?" Rachel asked, now worried about her friend.

"It's just everything" Amy said sniffing and sitting forward.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean _this_" Amy said reaching for the bag she had been carrying and shaking it in front of Rachel's face.

"I don't understand" Rachel said frowning at the black bag that was being wafted in her face still.

"Just look inside" Amy said sniffing again and brushing the tears away with the back of her hand.

Rachel took the bag from Amy and peered inside.

At first she couldn't see anything, and then she saw a rich, silky material at the bottom of the bag. She reached in to take it and when she brought the object into the light she realised that her hand was missing.

Rachel immediately dropped the object and there in front of her landed an invisibility cloak. Rachel stared at it then at Amy.

Amy was staring at Rachel, her mouth quivering slightly.

"This is Harry's, isn't it" Rachel asked slowly.

Amy nodded twice and then looked at the floor.

"What are you doing with this?" Rachel asked.

"Its...its...I couldn't tell you before because you don't like him already, and it's really not his fault, I mean I offered-" Amy was speaking so fast Rachel found it hard to understand what she was saying but she got the just of where this was going.

"So that pig Niall, this is his doing?" Rachel questioned her face now a picture of anger.

Amy just stared at Rachel blankly, but then gave a small nod and looked away again.

"Quick, put this back in the bag. Before someone walks past" Rachel said suddenly.

Amy looked at Rachel puzzled. She had expected her to go on a rant, or would be planning on how to kill Niall, but Rachel was being surprisingly calm, and she was, well seemed to be, helping her.

"Why are you helping me?" Amy asked as she watched Rachel shove the cloak back into the bag.

Rachel paused then looked at Amy.

"Because Amy" Rachel said in a serious tone, as she clambered to her feet "If there's one person I hate more than Niall Cooper, it's Harry Potter. And if there's one person that's upset and I'm willing to help, it would be you" Rachel said offering Amy a hand up off the floor.

Amy's was staring at Rachel as if a monster had come down and eaten her head. But then she smiled and took the offer of a hand up.

"You need to explain to me, truthfully, why you're doing this. Try and keep it brief, but don't leave any important stuff out" Rachel demanded.

Amy took a deep breath,

"It's like this" Amy began "I first noticed Niall in potions. I was completely stuck on how to make this potion and my fellow Ravenclaw's were teasing me about it, saying things like 'How did she get into Ravenclaw' and then, when they didn't stop teasing about it, I did a hex on them. And of course I was going to be in loads of trouble if Snape came back and saw what I had done. But then Niall came over, and without saying a word he did a spell that would make them forget what I had just done, and then he just walked away. From then I was keen to know more about him so, I followed him. He noticed of course, and then he offered to walk with me. And I did and from then on we started dating and we got to know each other, then he said he needed help with something, and if he didn't do it, he was going to be in a lot of trouble with his father. So of course I wanted to help, and he said he needed to steal certain items from here to pass on to his father and I stupidly agreed to help"

Amy waited intently for Rachel's reply.

Rachel however was not blinking or for that matter, moving.

"Rach?" Amy said worriedly.

"I... If you need any help I will help you" Rachel finally answered.

"Rach, what's up?" Amy asked cautiously.

"You're not the only one with secrets Amy" Rachel said weakly.

Amy blinked.

"What?" Amy said blankly.

"...Draco..." was all Rachel managed to say before squashing her eyes shut and running off.


	7. That time already?

That time already?

It was the afternoon of the Yule Ball. Rachel's nightmare had finally arrived. She sighed heavily as she collapsed onto the edge of Amy's bed.

Emily, Amy and Rachel, where currently getting ready for the Ball in Amy's dorm, for the event that was to take place that evening.

"Rach, if you don't start getting ready now, you're never going to be ready on time" Amy said as she picked up two purple necklaces and was looking between them whilst chewing on her lip.

At this Emily laughed.

"HA, when is Rach ever on time" Emily laughed as she slung on a gold necklace round her neck.

"True, true" Amy agreed giving Emily a smile.

"I just don't see the point" Rachel moaned, as she slung her feet over Amy's bed-head.

"See the point of what?" Emily asked turning round to face her twin.

"The whole bloody thing" Rachel answered glaring at the bag her dress was in.

"Come on, I bet isn't that bad" Amy said cheerfully, walking over to pick up the bag.

Emily and Amy's dresses' where extremely different, Emily's dress was long and flowed elegantly behind her when she walked; it was black except for a single gold bow. As for Amy's dress, it came down to just below her knees, and was different shades of pink and purple and was quite plain but looked stunning.

"I want to see!" Emily said excitedly rushing over to stand by Amy.

"Give me the bag and I'll put it on" Rachel said much less excitedly.

Amy handed Rachel the bag and she went off to change.

"Ok I'm coming in" Rachel called out from the other side of the door.

Rachel opened the door and the look on Amy and Emily's face couldn't be more different.

Emily was frowning, where as Amy looked as if her jaw might fall off at any moment.

"Rachel..." Emily gawped.

"What?" Rachel asked looking down at her dress to see if something was majorly wrong.

"Dad is going to _kill_ you..." Emily trailed off.

A few days before Snape had made it quite clear that neither of his children were going to wear anything that was revealing, low cut or as the muggles would say '_slutty_'. Rachel however had clearly ignored all of his warnings about what would happen if either of them were caught wearing '_anything of the sort_'.

"I like the jewellery" Amy said walking over to Rachel to take a better look at the ring that was on her finger.

Rachel's head suddenly shot down to look at her finger. She quickly took off the ring and shoved it in her small bag she was carrying.

Amy stared at Rachel waiting for a reason as to why she had suddenly taken off the ring.

"It doesn't match my outfit" Rachel said putting a hand to her head and twirling the loose black curls her sister had done for her.

"Since when did you care about things matching?" the reflection of Emily asked, as she straightened her hair.

"Since I started spending too much time with you" Rachel grinned.

"Thanks a bunch, love you too" Emily said smiling.

"SHIT! Is that the time?" Amy said rushing to pick up her bag that was hanging over her bed-head.

"What? What's the time?" Rachel and Emily said suddenly panicking.

"Wait, why are you two in a rush?" Amy asked frowning.

Rachel and Emily blushed slightly.

Then suddenly all three of them said in perfect unison,

"You have a date?"

Then there was a knocking at the door.

Amy, Emily and Rachel all looked at each other looking shifty.

"I'll just get that" Amy said reaching for the door.

In the doorway stood Ron Weasley carrying a very limp looking bunch of daisies.

Rachel had the sudden urge to snort; and it wasn't hard to see why. Ron was wearing what looked like, a very old frilly dress and adding to the awful appearance was his pathetic excuse at a romantic gesture.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron snapped walking into the dorm.

"Temper, Temper gingerbee" Rachel said giving him a sarcastic wink.

Ron simply growled back at her which made her laugh even more, she was about to make another snide comment when she noticed her sisters furious look she was giving her and decided she had better not do or say anything else.

"So, I urgh...well they got a bit crushed under the dress robes when I was walking up the steps I fell and-"Ron was then interrupted by another one of Rachel's snorts.

"If you snort again I'll turn you into a pig" Ron snapped.

Rachel just laughed even more.

"And by god what are you wearing" Ron asked as he looked at Rachel's dress disapprovingly.

"What am I wearing?" Rachel laughed "you're not exactly the sexiest wizard ever are you? Even Voldemort is better looking than you and he hasn't even got a nose"

This caused Emily and Ron to gasp, and look annoyed.

At this Amy started laughing as well.

"Guys!" Emily shouted. Amy and Rachel stopped laughing. "If you can't get on, I'm going"

"Fine I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rachel sighed, clearly not sorry.

"Good" Emily said smiling.

"We best be going" Ron said offering an arm to Emily. Emily grinned and looped her arm into Ron's.

Amy and Rachel rolled their eyes at each other and grinned.

Ron and Emily were walking in front talking and laughing, Amy and Rachel were quietly whispering to each other.

"So if I'm going with Niall, who are you going with?" Amy asked.

"You'll see" Rachel answered.

Rachel was acting a lot quieter since she found out Amy had been stealing, she had also become a lot more distant. Amy was becoming very anxious about Rachel recently and also she was extremely confused as to why Rachel had blurted Draco Malfoy's name out and then suddenly run of crying.

Amy also picked up on the fact that Rachel was not eating normally either, she was hardly eating anything, yet she had noticed Rachel gaining a slight bit of weight. However for this evening Amy was going to forget about thoughts and enjoy the event.

As they walked down the steps to wait in front of the Great Hall everyone stopped and stared as the four of them walked down. Amy and Rachel gripped each other as they tried not to clomp or trip down the stairs in their high heels. However Emily was having no trouble at all in her heels as she glided like a pro down the steps.

As they waited outside they noticed a few late arrivals at the stop of the stairs. The Hufflepuff boy named Nick was panting and sweating as he bounded down the steps trying to do up his tie, as Sophie followed after him looking beyond embarrassed.

At the same time this was happening Draco Malfoy was practically strutting across the room, followed by Niall who was slightly further behind him.

Everyone was staring at them both in matching black suits and green ties. Everyone but Rachel, Amy and Emily were staring at Draco, they would be looking at them both if they hadn't been looking at Nick who was to their horror was currently bouncing off the steps, head first and heading straight for Niall and Draco.

Then all of a sudden, BANG. Nick had landed on top of Draco and had completely flattened him.

Everyone was still as they watched to see what would happen next.

Nick started to get up, but just as he did so, Draco reached out and arm and smacked him straight in the face.


	8. I don't dance

"I don't do dancing"

Nick's eyes began to water, his nose now crooked and bleeding, his trousers now contained a massive rip going down his behind from where his trousers had caught on something. He scrambled to his feet, tears now streaming down his face. Draco however remained where he was, his back flat against the floor and his eyes remained on Nick.

Nick was now looking at the stairs to which his date, Sophie, was now looking quite disgusted at him. Nick was not the best looking of people, his trousers clearly too small, and his suit barely went round him.

When Nick had got up, his trousers could no longer take the strain and fell down.

Much to Nick's horror nearly everyone laughed at this. But it was Rachel's next action that made Nick run off into a frenzy.

Rachel, not being the kindest of people, and defiantly not being one of Nick's biggest fans, thought it would be incredibly funny to make his boxers fall down too.

After Rachel had silently muttered the spell under her breath her wand aimed at Nick, his boxers fell straight down.

At this Nick just remained in a state of shock for a couple of seconds and then to add to problems, Peeves the notorious ghost of pranks, had just floated through one of the walls and was laughing and chucking various objects at him.

At this Nick could no longer take the laughs, and ran off trying hard to pull up his boxers and somehow pull his trousers back up at the same time.

Just after Nick had hobbled out of sight, the teachers arrived.

At this sight, Rachel realised she still had her wand out and quickly shoved it back into her cloak pocket, Draco had also moved and was now stood next to Niall, a blank expression on his face.

"What is all the noise?" Professor Mcgonagall bellowed, as a crowd made up of, Professor Flitwick, sprout, Snape and some other teachers trailed behind her.

Everybody was silent, except Peeves.

"Silly, silly chubby boy ran of crying like a little baby" Peeves mocked as he twirled around above the teachers.

"Silly little piggy went wah wah wah" Peeves said laughing and then shooting off through the wall again.

This triggered some laughs, mainly from the Slytherin's, Rachel included.

"I want someone to explain, immediately" Professor Mcgonagall barked.

"He fell" Someone from Ravenclaw shouted from the back.

"More like bounced" a Slytherin boy snickered.

"Then he landed on Malfoy" a girl from Gryffindor said.

There was a pause as everyone looked at the teachers.

"Who is 'he'?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Nick Flabbit" a few people shouted in unison.

Professor Mcgonagall then whispered something to Professor Sprout and Flitwick and then the two of them scuttled off.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy punched him in the face" Some squatty Hufflepuff said from near the front.

"Then his trousers fell down and-"

"THAT IS ALL I NEED TO KNOW...for the moment" Professor Mcgonagall said. "Everyone can proceed into the Great Hall, except Mister Malfoy"

Everyone started talking and pushing their way through the crowd to get in first.

Rachel, Amy, Draco and Niall where the only students that remained,

"I just said Mister Malfoy" Professor Mcgonagall said her eyebrow rose.

"But Professor, he's my date" Rachel blurted looking up at Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall looked at Rachel and her nose wrinkled, and her look was disapproving,

"Miss Snape, do you think it is wise to wear something like that?"

Everyone automatically looked at Rachel's dress,

Rachel's face remained pale, and there wasn't even a hint of embarrassment.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and simply smiled.

Professor Mcgonagall shook her head and turned her attention to Draco.

"Why did you punch Nick?" she asked.

"Because he flattened me" Draco said bluntly.

Rachel and Amy snorted slightly at this.

"There was no need to punch him" Mcgonagall sighed angrily, ignoring the two girls.

"It was an automatic reaction" Draco replied.

Mcgonagall thought this through for a few seconds.

"30 points from Slytherin, and detention with me for the next week" she said and then turned on her heel and proceeded into the Great Hall.

"Well let's get this parted started then" Niall said his face beaming and his eyes glittering.

Once the ball had been going on for at least an hour, Rachel and Amy had soon got bored and were slouched against a wall watching couples dance.

"I see Emily" Amy randomly said after about 10 minutes of complete silence between them.

"Where?" Rachel asked trying to see where Amy was pointing too.

"There! Look she's with Ron" Amy said wiggling her finger.

Much to Rachel's amusement, Ron had stood on Emily's feet while trying to dance her round the corner of the dance floor. Emily was looking red faced and Rachel could just make out Emily, who she guessed was currently have an argument with Ron, nudging him away from her feet.

"He really can't dance" Rachel grinned.

"He's not as bad as Flitch" Amy laughed now pointing to the other side of room, where Flitch was swinging around, his cat, Mrs Norris.

It was such a strange sight, that you couldn't help but laugh.

"Where the hell are Draco and Niall?" Rachel asked, getting up off the floor.

"Right here" A voice said to the side of her.

Draco and Niall were stood next to her, carrying two cups each.

Draco handed Rachel one of the cups.

"What is this?" Rachel asked sniffing the red coloured drink.

"No idea it was on the table" Draco said.

Rachel shrugged and took a sip.

Niall passed Amy a cup, she looked at it begrudgingly but drunk it all the same.

"Care to dance?" Niall asked grinning, bowing to Amy and offering her a hand.

"No need to take the piss" Amy said slapping his shoulder, passing Rachel the empty cup and then taking Niall's hand.

Rachel looked at Draco, waiting for him to ask her, but he didn't.

"Draco, why won't you dance?" Rachel moaned as she watched her friends and sister dancing happily.

"I don't do dancing" Draco replied.

"Boring" Rachel sighed.

"I'm not boring, I just don't dance" Draco sulked.

"Well, I'm going to dance" Rachel snapped back.

Draco was about to protest, when Pansy Parkinson, who had been Draco's biggest fan for a long time, came bounding over and started to talk to him.

Rachel glanced back and saw Pansy, trying her best to press herself against Draco, and tossing her hair back in what Pansy clearly classed as "sexily".

Rachel scowled at the sight, she then scanned the dance floor, Emily was still dancing away with Ron, who was trying frantically to keep in time to the music. Then her eyes landed on, Goyle. Goyle was at the food table and was scoffing his face with cake. She noticed next to him was Crabbe who was also shoving cake into his mouth.

She strode over to Goyle and tapped him on the shoulder. He span round which caused cake to fly into Crabbe's face, which, much to Rachel's disgust, licked it off his face.

"Goyle" Rachel said smiling sweetly at Goyle.

Goyle stared at Rachel, cradling his cake filled arms.

"Would you dance with me?" Rachel asked, trying to ignore some cake which had toppled out of Crabbe's mouth in shock.

Goyle didn't reply, but started to shove the cake back onto the table and brush himself down.

He then wiped the remaining cake smears from around his mouth with his sleeve.

Goyle held out an arm for Rachel, which she took smiling to herself, hoping that Draco would see.

Lucky for Rachel, Draco did see.

Draco was in an extremely bad mood. He was already annoyed with receiving detention, and to add to that he was very annoyed with Pansy who had just flung herself on top of him, and then his date decided to ditch him. And now he could see that Goyle was now dancing with her.

Draco's face was a deep shade of purple as he marched towards the dance floor, bashing people aside as he went.


	9. So Many Problems

So many Problems

"Get away from her you repulsive creature" Draco snapped giving Goyle the hardest shove he could possibly give.

"Draco!" Goyle said alarmed.

"Get away from her now" Draco warned, getting out his wand.

"Draco, stop this, now. I asked _him_ to dance with_ me_" Rachel said her arms folded.

Draco ignored Rachel.

"You pig" Draco snapped giving Goyle another hard push.

Goyle went flying backwards into the table of food and managed to snap the table in half, causing an avalanche of cakes to topple on top of him.

Draco was still furious and was about to make another move for Goyle and make a grab for his wand when suddenly a hand was pulling him backwards.

"Step away from the table, Malfoy" a voice hissed behind him.

Snape then began to drag Draco out of the Great Hall, while continuing to shout at him.

Rachel was glued to the spot for a moment; people had stopped dancing and were staring at Rachel and Goyle.

Rachel then automatically reached out a hand to Goyle who took it gratefully.

Goyle once again brushed himself down, or least he tried to.

"I'm sorry" Rachel mouthed to Goyle.

Goyle nodded in return.

"Everybody, as you were please" Dumbledore shouted appearing at the Great Hall door.

Then the music started and people began to slowly move away and started to do their own thing.

Rachel suddenly felt a wave of emotion welling up inside of her, which she wasn't really used to.

She could feel the tears beginning to form up on the rim of her emerald eyes.

She dashed out the door and headed to the bathroom. However she didn't head for the main bathroom, she made her way to the most unused bathroom in the castle, the dungeon toilets.

Had Rachel been on full alert, which most of the time she was, she would have heard someone following her and would have been fully aware that someone was now staring at her while she was bent over the sink of the dungeon toilet.

"Rachel?" a voice said to the left of her.

Rachel, who had been bent over, quickly shot up.

"Amy?" Rachel said alarmed at her friend's presence.

Amy walked over to Rachel and put a reassuring arm round her shoulder.

"What happened back there dude?" Amy asked concerned.

Rachel brushed away a tear just before it fell from her face.

"I asked Goyle to dance because Draco didn't want to" Rachel said her voice surprisingly even for someone who had crying.

"And that made Draco push him?" Amy asked a little confused.

There was a pause as Rachel stared into the mirror.

One of Amy's skills was that she could tell when Rachel was keeping something from her, or if she was lying. And right at this moment in time Amy had the feeling Rachel was defiantly hiding something.

"Tell me what's going on Rach" Amy asked with a hint of frustration.

"I...I...I promised, we promised we weren't going to tell anyone. In case people found out. I haven't had a chance to do anything about it, I-"Rachel started to panic, which caused Amy to panic.

"Rach, calm down, just slow it down, take a breath, then tell me" Amy said trying her best to be calm herself.

"Amy. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Especially not Emily" Rachel said.

It then hit Amy that Rachel was looking different, and it wasn't because she was wearing a dress.

Amy noticed that her hair was sticking out, which would be fine if Rachel hadn't been so obsessed with her hair. She normally had it straight and tried her best to keep it looking perfect. But the last couple of days Amy had noticed Rachel's hair hadn't been straightened, in fact looked almost unbrushed. Amy also picked up on the fact Rachel had dark smudged under her eyes, not just from where her make- up had run, but from lack of sleep.

Amy then remembered Rachel had asked her something.

"I promise" Amy nodded.

"I'm pregnant Amy. And its Draco's" Rachel sighed turning her head away.

It took Amy awhile to process what Rachel had said, and she merely blinked repeatedly for about 10 seconds before she said,

"Holy shit Rach"

Rachel didn't answer and had now got her back to Amy.

"What, how? I don't understand" Amy then asked all at once.

"It's a long story Amy" Rachel sighed, her voice now slightly cracked.

"I have time to kill" Amy said firmly.

"Fine, I'll explain..." Rachel began

_***Flashback***_

_It was cold in the Malfoy's basement; well it was hardly a basement, more like a big prison cell; Amy, Emily and Sophie where sleeping in the far right corner of the huge room, however one still remained awake, Rachel._

_Rachel was sitting directly in front of the barred door that led up the straight narrow steps. _

_Rachel was unaware of the time, but she knew she had been held prisoner for at least 4 days now. She sat crossed legged, looking into the darkness. _

_Suddenly Rachel could just make out someone, carefully making their way down the stairs._

"_Rachel, is that you?" a soft voice whispered, beaming a small light in her direction._

"_Of course it's me, who were you expecting, Hargid?" Rachel whispered back harshly._

"_No need to get snappy" the voice said back sounding slightly hurt. "Is it just you awake?"_

_Rachel sighed just loud enough so the person the other side of the bars could hear._

"_Yes...it's just me" she replied and rolled her eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me" the voice said sounding amused._

_Rachel could now see Draco properly; his blond hair a mess and his black silk pyjama bottoms were trailing a little on the floor._

_Rachel gave a small smile up at him, but Draco didn't notice as he was unlocking the barred door._

"_Quickly, come on" Draco said ushering Rachel to be quick._

"_You need to put the sleeping spell on them, so they don't wake up" Rachel hissed under her breath._

_Draco made the actions for Rachel to go to the door and wait. While she was waiting Rachel couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her friends down there, even though she knew she would be back before they woke up._

_Draco came back up the stairs and locked the door behind him and pulled Rachel up the stair behind him._

_Rachel was sat on Draco's bed looking slightly concerned, while Draco was locking his door._

"_So you've thought of something then?" Rachel asked Draco, her voice filled with worry._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I have" Draco said as he paced up and down._

"_Go on..." Rachel urged as she sat intently._

"_I cannot risk putting myself in danger, but I can't risk putting you in danger either" Rachel blushed slightly, however Draco didn't notice. "I have arranged an elf named 'Rootie' to appear and help you get out, but there is some complications, I cannot allow the elf in the manor, so she will help you when you get outside. Getting out of the cell however, I have thought of this also. If you pretend to make up a plan, say pretending one of you is injured in some way; I could come and see what's wrong. Then you could threaten me and so on, and then you could escape with a bit more ease. I shall activate the gate to open when you get near it, hoping that you get that far, and then the elf will help you from then on" Draco explained hurriedly._

_Rachel took a few seconds to think it over._

"_It's the best chance we have" Rachel the nodded._

_Draco nodded in agreement._

"_Time to go back now" Draco said reaching for the door._

"_10 more minutes" Rachel said suddenly, only afterwards realising she had actually said that out loud. _

_Rachel expected Draco to ignore her, but he didn't._

_***end of flashback***_

"- And so yeah, I expect you can guess what happened from then on..." Rachel trailed off.

Amy looked like Rachel had just cast a stunning spell on her.

After an awkward 5 minutes of silence, Amy spoke.

"Draco, Draco is the reason we escaped..." Amy said frowning.

Rachel nodded.

"And you're having his baby" Amy asked slowly

Rachel nodded again.

"I see" Amy said staring blankly at Rachel.

"I was stupid Ame, I'm sorry" Rachel then said.

"Don't be sorry, you and Draco are the reason we escaped, I have found some respect for the guy for that, however getting my friend pregnant is a different matter" Amy frowned.

Rachel stared at Amy waiting for her to speak to again, as Amy was looking rather sheepish herself.

"Actually Rach, you're not the only one who's got something big to hide" Amy said looking at her feet.

"Is this about Niall?" Rachel asked.

Amy nodded slowly.

"I didn't really explain how serious it was..."Amy muttered, Rachel had to practically strain to hear her.

"Niall's a death eater Rach" Amy said.

"Pardon?" Rachel said blinking, thinking she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Niall is a death eater" Amy repeated now looking at Rachel.

Rachel looked confused, so Amy thought it best to continue,

"Niall's father forced him to become a death eater. Like I explained to you before, we steal things and pass it on to his father. It's the only way him and his father can keep Voldemort happy, if his father stands up to Voldemort he'll kill him. But that's not all, Niall has asked me to become a death eater and I said yes" Amy said now her voice practically faded now.

"You, want to become a death eater?" Rachel asked in a daze.

"Of course I don't want to" Amy said totally shocked that Rachel would think she would want to become one. "I have to become one if I want to be with Niall, and to carry on protecting him. He's got himself into a mess, and he realises that, and I need...want...to help him"

Rachel was gob smacked.

"Oh, and I'm sure you know this but, Draco's becoming a death eater too" Amy said her voice shaking.

Rachel's eyes widened, it was obvious she hadn't known.

"Then I'm becoming one too" Rachel suddenly said firmly.

"Rach, I think you should think this through, I mean-"Amy began,

"There's nothing to think about, if two of the most important people to me, are becoming Death Eaters, so am I" Rachel said firmly.

Amy could see there was no changing her mind.

"Now to bust out of this joint" Rachel said.

"What?" Amy shouted.

"I'm getting out here, you don't have to. But I am" Rachel said "I'm fed up of being here; the rumour of me being pregnant is going to get out sooner or later. So is matter of you and Niall stealing...therefore I'm leaving" Rachel replied making her way out the door.

"Your right" Amy nodded and followed after her.

Had they not been in such a hurry, they would have probably noticed Hermione Granger coming out of the end cubicle.


	10. Missing

Missing

"Rach, what are we going to do now?" Amy asked as they sat in the empty Slytherin common room.

"I've been thinking. We can't go tonight, well we could, but I just don't think it would be wise to" Rachel said as she sat crossed legged on the table, her head resting on her hand.

"Right, so how long do you think we should wait till we go?" Amy said plonking herself down on the black leather sofa.

"We leave when the other two schools leave" Rachel answered.

"But if we leave at the same time as them people are going to notice" Amy sighed.

"That's why we're going to go and _'borrow_' a Beauxbatons uniform" Rachel grinned as she swung her legs over the side of the table.

"What? But we don't even know where they sleep let alone where their uniforms are, and what about Draco and Niall? What if they don't even want to come with us? What if-"

Amy was now getting extremely flustered.

"Calm down! For a start, I do actually know where they sleep, and where the uniforms are, sometimes it's handy to have a dad that's a teacher. As for Niall and Draco, well Niall will want to go; you're doing this for him after all. As for Draco well, we'll have to wait and see" Rachel said her smile now faded.

Amy nodded.

"We better go and get the uniforms now, before people start to come back" Rachel said heading for the door.

"Good idea" Amy agreed.

...

"Have you seen Rachel?" Emily asked Ron as she scanned the crowds of people.

"Nu...ope" Ron mumbled as he shoved some sausage into his mouth.

"I haven't seen her since that incident with the table" she sighed "I'm going to go and ask if anyone has seen her, I want to check she's ok"

Ron didn't have time to say anything as Emily had already moved away from the table.

Emily pushed through the crowds, she scanned for a familiar face and the first one she saw was Nick. He was now wearing a new suit, which looked absolutely dreadful. But there he was dancing away, well what he classed as dancing. It was more like throwing yourself around and thrusting. A group of Beauxbatons girls were huddled and were giggling and pointing at him, but he hadn't seem to notice, and if he had, then he obvious didn't care.

She then noticed Sophie perched on the edge of a chair, her head slumped in her hands, and she was staring down at the table. Emily could see a red stain on the front of her dress which she guessed Nick had probably caused.

She walked over towards Sophie.

"Soph?" Emily asked.

Sophie looked up.

"Oh hey" Sophie said, clearly fed up.

"You haven't seen Rachel have you?" Emily asked biting her lip.

"Rachel?" Sophie repeated in a daze "No, can't say I have"

"Ok, don't worry then. What's wrong anyway?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'll give you a clue it begins with the letter 'N'. And its 'dancing' over there" Sophie scowled giving a violent head nod to where Nick was still swinging his arms round.

"Ah, I see" Emily nodded.

"He's ruined my whole night. He was late taking me here, he arrived dressed as, what I can only describe as a potato wearing a suit that was clearly too small, then, when he came back he was wearing that horrid blue frilly thing, and then he spilt this stupid red drink on me. And now he's ditched me to dance like a drugged up hippogriff!" Sophie moaned, as she slammed her head on the table.

"At least it can't get any worse" Emily shrugged.

Sophie just grunted.

Emily decided this was probably a good time to leave. She made her way over to Nick.

"Nick, can I talk to you a second please" Emily said dragging Nick away from the dance floor.

"Have you seen Rachel?" she asked.

"As in your twin?" Nick asked blinking.

Emily couldn't help but sigh, he was a nice person, but he wasn't half stupid.

"Yes Nick" she sighed.

"Not since Goyle broke the table" he replied.

"Ok then..." Emily said now getting rather concerned of the absence of her sister.

"Wait!" Nick called, as he walked over to where Emily was "I've seen her after that"

"Really, where?" Emily asked.

"I saw her go out the door, and then after a couple minutes Amy went after her, because I spoke with Niall earlier and he said Amy had gone after Rachel" Nick said looking rather pleased with himself that he remembered.

Emily didn't bother saying anything else to him as she scurried off to see Niall, who was surrounded by a group of girls.

Emily barged her way though.

"Do you mind?" one of the girls snapped as Emily accidently elbowed her.

Emily ignored the girl and proceeded to make her way towards Niall.

"Niall" she said looking down at him.

He was currently sat around a table in the back corner with at least 5 girls sat either side of him. He blinked at Emily curiously.

"Can we talk please, thanks" Emily said yanking Niall up off his chair and pulling him away from the crowd of girls.

"What do you want?" he asked. He hardly knew Emily. All he knew was that she was Snape's daughter and Rachel's twin. And he was extremely confused as to what she wanted.

"Do you know where Amy went?" Emily asked.

"All she said was that she was going after Rachel because she looked upset. And then she said that she would come straight back. But she hasn't" Niall said frowning "Why is there something wrong?"

Emily stared at Niall then ran off out the Great Hall door.

Niall watched her run off, his frown descending.

His group of girls approached him and one put an arm on his shoulder.

"Come back to the table Niall" she cooed.

"Get off me" Niall said slapping her hand away.

He decided that if there was a chance Amy was in trouble, then he wanted to help her. He made a dash for the door, but just as he left the Great Hall he saw Draco stumbling towards him.

"Draco?" Niall said curiously. "Why are you walking funny?"

Draco hiccupped in reply.

"Draco, are you drunk?" Niall asked walking over to him.

"N..no... what? Hey, have...no...have you seen...urm..urgh.. Rach-el?" Draco slurred.

"Rachel?" Niall said confused.

Niall knew that there was something going on. Amy and Rachel had disappeared and nobody knew where they were, and now Draco had appeared absolutely hammered. He decided to make it his job to find Amy and Rachel and to find out what was going on. But then there was the matter of Draco, who was bent slightly over and his facial expression was not one that a sober person would pull.

He propped Draco up as much as he could, and tried to support him as he tried to walk at the quickest pace possible.

Niall has no idea where either two of the girls could be, neither did he know which way Emily went.

Niall decided maybe it was best to wonder towards the Slytherin common room, but then he thought that was probably where Emily would have gone, so he took the opposite route.

After twenty minutes of dragging a drunken Draco around, he was close to giving up when he thought he heard a soft gasping noise. He stopped to listen to hear if he could make out where the noise had come from. However although he could no longer hear the gasping noise, he did hear a light thudding noise, that was getting slightly louder. He froze, and strained to listen. He was about to move when the thudding stopped.

He waited a couple of minutes but no other noise could be heard. He began to walk again, when he hit something.

He scowled, there was nothing there, he tried to walk forward again but again there was something blocking his way.

He reached out a hand towards the air. Then he heard someone whisper what sounded like "ouch".

His hand was still in the air, then it caught hold of something and he pulled.

There stood before him was Rachel, carrying Amy's bag, and various other items.

"What the-"he was about to question Rachel when he noticed to the side of her appeared Amy.

He stared at them.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Rachel simply looked down at his hand, as if to say 'Well look at your hand and you'll see how'

He glanced down at his hand. It had vanished.

"What the hell" he dropped the item and it landed in a purple velvet heap on the floor.

"Wait, is that an invisibility cloak?" he asked looking from Rachel to Amy.

They both nodded.

"So you managed to get it then" he asked turning to Amy, however it wasn't Amy that answered.

"Well obviously, or we wouldn't have it now would we" Rachel said sarcastically picking the cloak back up off the floor and shoving it in Amy's bag.

"We don't have time to be wasting" Amy said starting to walk off again.

"I don't understand" Niall said heaving Draco up again as he was beginning to slide down nearer to the floor.

"What happened to him" Rachel asked staring at Draco.

"I think he's a bit drunk" Niall sighed as he again tried to keep Draco from slipping.

"Here, I'll help" Rachel said putting an arm round Draco.

"I've..Iva...be..en lookin' fo ya" Draco hiccupped.

Rachel merely nodded and gave him a slight hug from behind.

"We'll explain everything when we get to the Ravenclaw common room" Amy said rushing ahead.

"Explain what?" Niall asked as he looked at Rachel worriedly.

Rachel just grimaced up at him.

"Oh, by the way, your sister is looking for you" Niall said giving her a sideways glance.

Rachel froze.

"Amy" Rachel called. Amy span round impatiently. "It's as we expected, she's looking for us"

Amy bit her lip.

"Best get a move on then" Amy said as she began to pick up the pace.


	11. Things are changing

Things are changing 

It was early next morning, the day the other schools planned to leave. Rachel had had to explain the plan twice to Draco and Niall before they actually understood fully what was going to happen.

They had both agreed to come, however Rachel was unsure if Draco was quite in the right state of mind to make a decision, as he still looked very pale and his eyes were blood shot, also he had already complained of head pains at least ten times in the space of 5 minutes. But Rachel couldn't help but feel happier now that Draco was coming.

It had taken Amy and Rachel awhile to cover, what they thought, could be every possibility that something would go wrong, and what they would do if that should happen.

They were all sat in the Slytherin common room; there were no others around as it was very early in the morning.

"How long till they leave?" Niall asked for about the seventh time.

Amy sighed dramatically.

"They leave at 9:00am which will be in four hours" Amy explained.

"Right" Niall said biting his nails.

Niall was slumped over against the wall, Draco was sitting on the sofa clutching his head, Rachel was next to him looking at the floor but occasionally glancing over at Draco worriedly. And Amy was stood over by the table playing with a snow globe.

"Urry' up, we aven't got all day" Madame Maxime ordered as she strode out of the Great Hall.

Beauxbatons were to leave first. Rachel and Amy were trying to stay in the middle of the large group of girls that were making their out of Hogwarts. Both of them had the blue hats pushed as far down as possible onto their heads so it would cover their eyes. Lucky for them, the Beauxbaton girls were too busy trying to push their way out to notice they had two new students accompanying them.

Once they were out the door, the Beauxbatons were headed towards the forest where the horse and carriages were waiting. Rachel had stopped and bent down to "tie her shoe" and Amy waited by her side. Until they had all gone past and they were the only ones left by the forest.

"Quick we have to get over to the other side, were the lake is, that's where the boys are going to be, hopefully" Amy said giving a half hearted smile towards Rachel.

They successfully managed to get near the lake, and were waiting in the location they had decided best to hide but still manage to see where the boys were.

The boys were taking their time, when finally to Rachel and Amy's relief they spotted Draco and Niall heading towards them, on their own.

Rachel and Amy moved from there hiding place and went over to meet the boys.

"You made it ok then?" Amy nodded "What took you so long?"

Draco and Niall shuffled awkwardly.

"We nearly got caught, well Draco nearly did" Niall said shooting a glare at Draco.

"I wasn't concentrating and nearly walked off with the others, but its fine now" Draco muttered looking slightly shifty.

Rachel frowned but then nodded.

"Well at least we're all here now" Amy nodded.

"I forgot to ask. What are we going to do now we've left?" Niall asked.

Amy and Rachel looked blank.

"We just wanted to get out. We didn't really plan on what we'd do, because we didn't think we'd get this far" Amy answered awkwardly.

Niall exchanged an eyebrow raise with Draco.

"I might know where we can go" Niall said smiling.

"Where?" Rachel and Amy asked in unison.

"We're going back to mine" Niall smirked.

"What?" Rachel said her eyes widening.

"You heard" Niall snapped.

It was at that moment; Rachel noticed something different about Niall.


	12. Dark Mark

Dark Mark

It was getting darker outside, the wind was bashing at the windows.

Niall, Draco, Amy and Rachel were gathered around the fireplace in Niall's house, waiting for the arrival of Niall's father.

"How much longer do you think he's going to be?" Draco asked, looking anxiously around.

Niall's house wasn't the most warming and comforting place to be. The wallpaper had begun to peel and curl at the bottom, and some of the paintings were dark, even for someone that was a death eater.

Amy and Rachel sat tensely in the corner. Rachel was shoved up against the wall, as the room was crowded and small. She could sense the bad presence in the house, everyone could. Niall was relaxed though and perfectly fine, happy even, as he slumped into his sofa. But then why wouldn't he be happy it was after all, his house.

It was only moments after Draco questioned Niall on the arrival of his father that his father strode in.

"Niall, what are you doing here?"

The way his father asked Niall this was odd, and everyone picked up on his unusual tone.

Rachel and Amy looked at each other and frowned, not just at the tone of Niall's father, but at Niall's reaction. He laughed.

"You're such a joker, father" Niall grinned.

"Are they all here then?" His father asked, his voice now slightly on edge.

"Of course, I keep my promises" Niall said now more serious.

At this, his father flicked on a light, and now everyone could see him more clearly.

He had light brown hair, and he had a small scar on the side of his face, by his ear. His eyes were fierce although they were a brilliant blue colour. What he wore was as expected of a death eater, black robes.

Rachel stared at him; she felt the need to be the most scared, after all their family history was hardly brilliant between them.

She could feel his eyes upon her as he mentally counted the people in the room.

"Well done Niall" His father said approvingly.

"When will they be here?" Niall asked.

"Any minute now" his father replied smiling.

His smile made Rachel feel sick to her stomach. Amy had gone extremely pale. The only person that didn't seem that worried besides Niall and his father was Draco.

Draco remained unfazed, his face as normal, unreadable.

A tremendous crash was heard from the hallway. Niall's father shot up quickly, his face not so smiley now.

A stout short man, whom Rachel recognised from appearing in the 'Daily Prophet', as Wormtail barged into the room. She turned to glance at Amy who by the looks of things knew who he was too.

"The Dark Lord has come himself to inspect the new recruits. That is, if he thinks their good enough"

Wormtail snarled.

If this man wasn't a death eater, Rachel was sure Amy would be making a comment about how vile the man was.

They didn't even have to time to shake with nerves or move, as the Dark Lord himself appeared in the room suddenly.

Everyone froze. It was bad enough reading about this man in the Daily Prophet, let alone being anywhere near him in person. What made matters even worse, is that the area was so small.

Rachel could practically feel his cold breath on the back of her spine.

She shivered.

Everyone's face seemed to be lacking any sort of colour.

"Such, young children" Voldemort hissed mockingly.

Rachel could feel the knot in her stomach get tighter as soon as he started speaking.

Amy had automatically moved away from him, and was practically sat on Rachel's lap.

"Which one is your son, Jack?" Voldemort hissed again, moving closer towards Niall's father.

He was speechless for a few moments.

"This is my son, my Lord" he replied shakily, putting an arm round his son.

"Of course" Voldemort said now standing in front of Niall and his father.

"And he wants to join I hear. And what makes him worthy of joining?" Voldemort sneered now bending closer so he was in Niall's face.

"He's got some things, he stole, that might be of some use to you my Lord" Jack answered walking to where a box was hidden in the corner of the room.

When Niall's father came closer, Rachel realised that it was actually Niall's box that he had carried there that day.

Voldemort snatched the box from him and looked inside.

"A few wands, pah" he said as he discarded them by throwing them across the room. He threw various other objects when he stopped at one particular item. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, holding up the velvet purple material before it turned his hand invisible.

"Ha-Harry Potter, my Lord" Niall stuttered.

Voldemort sneered before throwing the cloak back in the bag.

"I don't see why he would be of any use to me at all. Lots of people can steal" Voldemort snapped.

"He can steal whatever you what, whenever you want, my lord. He is willing to serve you, as I do, my Lord" Niall's father rambled.

Rachel didn't blame Niall's father for being so nervous. Rachel was so petrified she couldn't do anything, not even blink.

Nothing was said for a few moments.

"Which one is Severus's daughter?" Voldemort asked.

His back was facing Rachel, which even though there was no doubt he was utterly terrifying, Rachel felt his back was a bit more approachable to talk to, than his face.

A thought had been running through Rachel's mind,

'_If I die, which is more than likely, I might as well go out with some courage and dignity" _

Rachel managed to pluck up the courage to answer.

"I am" she answered as determined as she could possibly sound in this situation.

Voldemort turned around slowly, which made Rachel feel extremely sick. The knot in her stomach was vastly growing.

He walked over to her, and stood in front of her.

He then turned and moved over to Draco and suddenly did the unexpected. He grabbed out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Cruciatus!" he yelled.

Draco fell immediately to the floor. His shouts were agonizing.

A flow of emotions hit Rachel like a stack of bricks.

"NO STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Rachel shouted standing up.

Everyone inhaled sharply as she shouted this.

Voldemort stopped and released Draco from the pain.

Then he turned around to look at Rachel.

He laughed, and then came right up to Rachel, barely inches away.

"Your foolish" he laughed as he began to pace around Rachel in a small circle."But I must say, you are indeed like your father"

Rachel grimaced at the word 'father' she had flashbacks of him in her head and she prayed that she would get out alive.

"You will be of use to me, I believe" he said blandly.

Rachel flinched.

"Sit down" he ordered. Rachel sat down obediently.

"You" he said walking over to Draco was still on the floor, motionless apart from the rising of his chest.

"You're already planned to be a death eater. I've had words with your father" he said kicking Draco.

Draco nodded his eyes were squeezed shut.

"And you" he said walking over to Amy, who was shaking rather viciously.

"What use are you to me?" he hissed at Amy.

Amy couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"She helped me steal those things. In fact she was the one who stole the cloak. And she's loyal, she betrayed everyone she loves" Niall said from across the room.

At this Amy couldn't help but feel a sting of reality in what he had just said. She hung her head and avoided eye contact.

Voldemort ignored him and remained staring at Amy who just nodded lightly.

Voldemort paced around the room then went out and called Wormtail to follow him into the corridor.

They were only out for a few seconds when Wormtail returned, alone.

"You" Wormtail said glaring at Rachel with his piggy eyes. "Come here"

Rachel walked hesitantly over towards Wormtail.

When she was in reaching distance from him he grabbed her and pulled her left cloak arm up.

Rachel stared in horror at the short man who was pushing his wand into her arm.

After a few seconds Rachel didn't see why the man was poking her when an overwhelming pain ran through her veins.

She screamed in agony and when the man had at last removed his wand she collapsed in a heap on the floor clutching at her arm.

She looked over at Amy who had now moved to sit by her. Rachel glanced up at her pale face and saw her bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down her face. Rachel noticed she was looking intently at her arm.

She glanced down and to her horror saw the dark mark spread across her arm.

"Girl, your next" Wormtail said pointing his wand threateningly at Amy who was now looking at him.

She stood up and walked over.

The same thing happened, as soon as she had gotten up, was she on the floor squirming in pain next to Rachel.

Wormtail, was about to continue and move onto Niall, when a noise was heard from outside.

Wormtail didn't wait to find out who it was, and had apparated as quick as a shot and was gone.

Just as soon as he left, Snape, Harry, Ron, Emily, Nick, McGonagall and Sophie barged into the room, wands raised.


End file.
